The present invention relates to a data display radio pager and, more particularly, to a data display radio pager capable of, when received a signal including a message with time data, again alerting the user of the radio pager and displaying the message on a display as a particular time based on the time data arrives.
A data display radio pager for producing, on receiving a signal including a preassigned address number, sound, vibration or similar alert while displaying a message also included in the received signal on a display is conventional. This type of radio pager usually has an antenna, a radio section, a decoder, a ROM (Read Only Memory), a speaker driver, a speaker, a display driver, a display, a reset switch, a timepiece, etc. A signal coming in through the antenna is routed though the radio section to the decoder. The decoder compares an address number included in the received signal with an address number stored in the ROM and preassigned to the radio pager. If the two address numbers are identical, the decoder causes the speaker driver to produce an alert tone via the speaker, thereby informing the user of the radio pager of the received call. When the address number or address signal included in the received signal is followed by a message signal, the decoder decodes the message signal and then displays it on the display via the display driver while writing it in a memory. Afterwards, the user may operate the reset switch to see the message again. Then, the decoder will read the message out of the memory and displays it on the display again. Further, the decoder displays the time being counted by the timepiece on the display by controlling the display driver, allowing the user to see the current time.
With the radio pager having the above construction, it is possible not only to alert the user to a call but also to impart a message, e.g., "GO TO ABC COMPANY AT 15:00" to the user. This makes it needless for the user to confirm the reason for the call on a telephone or similar means afterwards. However, assume that the received message includes an appointed time which is a substantial period of time later than the time of reception of the message, e.g., the above message "GO TO ABC COMPANY AT 15:00" is received at 10:00. Then, the interval between the reception of the message and the appointed time may be too long for the user to surely recall the appointed time on the approach of the time. Forgetting the message, i.e., appointment would, of course, lead to the loss of credit or even to the break-off of business relations.